Kiss X Sis
by User 627
Summary: Kai has two little sisters who express their sibling love to him a little too lustfully. Too bad his not liking it one bit.


_"Come on, Kai, get a move on!" Diva yells at me, running to the beach at an impressive speed. It wasn't really surprising, considering that she's a Chiropteran. Saya was following her, and I was desperately trying to catch up, looking like a wimp who couldn't catch up to two girls._

_They were both wearing sundresses. Diva had a blue sundress with a blue ribbon tying her hair into a long ponytail. She also had a blue armband. _

_Talk about being obsessed with a single color._

_Saya was wearing a red sundress with nothing tying up her short raven hair. She was wearing a sun hat. Wait, why am I describing their clothing?_

_They were both Chiropterans._

_Me?_

_I'm human._

_Yes, I'm your ordinary average human being with no extraordinary powers, no special abilities, and no regenerating powers. Like they say, I'm your average Joe._

_"Wait up guys!" I tell them, trying to catch my breath. "Not everyone has super powers you know..." All those exercises I__ did, and I can't even catch up to two girls. Okay, so maybe they're over a hundred years old, they still looked like two average teen-age, **well endowed,** girls._

_After a while of this, I finally managed to catch up to them, completely exhausted. It's a good thing were at the beach._

_"Geez you're such a slow poke." Diva teased me._

_"Looks who's talking, the one who's always late for school." I retaliate, making Saya chuckle. She gives me a pout._

_So cute!_

_"Stop trying to be cute, Diva, it's not working!"_

_"I'm not trying to be cute. Hmf!" She turns her head away, arms crossed._

_Super cute!_

_I couldn't stand it any longer, cuteness meter overloading!_

_"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"_

_She's always like this, Diva that is, when you tease her, even just a small bit, she gives you this really cute pout, and she won't stop giving you the silent treatment until you apologize... even if she was wrong._

_I'm not exaggerating, it's really that cute. What else would you expect from one of the most popular girls in school?_

_If she gives you this pout, here's an advice, don't resist, it's futile, in fact, it's how she always gets what she wants, you will wind up being paralyzed with cuteness overload. Let's just leave it at that._

_"Stupid Kai, that always gets you doesn't it?" Diva tells me. She always gets her way._

_"You've got to admit, Kai, you're an easy target." Saya joins in. So much for giving your adopted older brother some respect._

_"Hey what do you mean by 'easy target?'" I ask her._

_Diva smirks. "Oh come on, you always fall for our pout."_

_I forgot to tell you guys, Saya also has the ability, only worse. I only saw it once, but once was enough for me. Her pout gives you the "You just kicked a puppy, so feel guilty" feeling. It really makes you feel guilty even though you haven't done anything wrong. Almost to the point of wanting to commit suicide. I hope I never see it again._

_She's the sensible twin._

_Yes, she's the one who eventually tries to stop me and Diva before we take our arguments a little bit to far. She is the polar opposite of Diva._

_You want to know the kicker to both the twins?_

_Their both world famous celebrities. A lot of guys have been trying to court them. They were recruited by their... well, how can I put this in a way you'd understand?_

_You see they have this thing called a "chevalier," basically their personal immortal servants. And no, I'm not kidding when I say their "immortal servants," trust me, I met them all, they all had the ability to regenerate from any wound and had the strength of ten men._

_Which is ironic, considering all their chevaliers were women. Talk about girl power._

_Speaking of which, I wonder where they are? I haven't seen one of them since we hit the beach. Maybe they went home?_

_Suspicious._

_"Come on." They both waved at me from below the stairs that lead to the beach._

_"Alright, coming!" I tell them._

_The three of us made it to the beach, it wasn't your normal average beach, it was a private one. And by private, I mean private. There was no one on the beach except us three. Which wasn't surprising, considering this beach was owned by one of Diva's chevaliers._

_There are a lot of things we could do here and nobody would know..._

_*cough**..sex...**cough*_

_Who said that?_

_Just kidding! You don't really think I'd stoop so low as to even think of my sisters like that, we may not be related, but there's no way I'm attracted to them. I mean it's not like they even like me that way, right?_

_Right?_

_"Kai wait here, me and Diva are going to put on our swimsuits over there." She pointed to the girls bathroom._

_Diva looked back and smiled at me. "...and no peeking!"_

_I nodded my head in response._

_As if I'd ever peek on my little sisters, or is it big sisters. Immortality can be really confusing._

_Well, I don't really know why they invited me to the beach, I didn't want to swim, so was just dressed in a white T-shirt and blue cargo pants and some sandals. I really wanted to say no to this trip._

_I mean it's not like I didn't try to put up a fight. I was more interested in staying home and sleeping, but Saya and Diva was about to give me a combination of their pouts that I quickly said yes before my head exploded._

_Two of the most deadly pouts in the universe._

_The thought makes me shiver in fear. It'd be enough to put me on a coma._

_"We're finished!" Saya's voice comes up from behind me._

_I turn around. "Finally what to-"_

_I gaped._

_What?_

_Is?_

_That?_

_Can that even be called "clothing."_

_They were wearing bikinis that left very little to the imagination. Even Saya was wearing a red two piece that can put Miss Universe to shame._

_Damn it Saya! You're supposed to be the sensible one!_

_My vision starts to blur, and I can feel my head getting lighter._

_"Aaaare yoUU oKkkaYYY?" One of them asks, I couldn't tell which one it was._

_The next thing I saw was black._

* * *

"He's coming to..."

What?

"...try not...do this...next time..."

I try to pry my eyes open, but that was a mistake, my vision was still very blurry. I could see three people in wherever I was. I could feel something soft at my back, a bed maybe?

I can feel my hearing getting better though. Knowing I could do nothing, I listened in to the conversation. Though they were really hard to make out as well.

"I just hope he's okay!"

"But still, to make him faint like that, I didn't think it was possible."

"What did you expect, I am the most beautiful woman in the world."

From the moment that was said, I knew the speaker had to be Diva.

It took a few seconds for me to come to my senses. My vision was still blurry, but at least my hearing was at 100% and I could make out who the people where. I try to sit up from where I was laying.

Solina Goldsmith dressed in her white dress walked to me.

"Good you're awake, you've been asleep for almost five hours."

Five hours? Oh God. Was it that devastating, or was I just that sleepy.

"Take a look at it this way. At least you got the afternoon nap you've been dying to have."

Shut up, Solina.


End file.
